Fólkvangr
thumb|Freyja por C. E. DoeplerEn la mitología nórdica, Fólkvangr (Nórdico antiguo: "campo de las huestes"Orchard (1997:45). o "campo-gente" o "campo-ejército"Lindow (2001:118).; anglicalizado como Fôlkvang o Folkvang) es una pradera o campo gobernado por la diosa Freyja donde iban la mitad de los que morían en combate al morir, mientras la otra mitad iba al Valhalla gobernada por Odín. Fólkvangr está atestiguada en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores, y la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson. Según la Edda prosaica, en Fólkvangr está el salón de Freyja, Sessrúmnir. Se han propuesto teorías académicas sobre este lugar. Testimonios En el poema Grímnismál recogido en la Edda poética, Odín (disfrazado o Grímnir) cuenta al joven Agnar que Freyja se reparte la mitad de aquellos que mueren en su salón Fólkvangr, mientras que Odín recibe la otra mitad. |Grímnismál}} En el capítulo 24 del libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, Alto cuenta a Gangleri (descrito como el rey Gylfy disfrazado) que Freyja es "la más gloriosa de las ásynjur", que Freyja tiene una morada en los cielos llamada Fólkvangr, y que "cuando cabalga a la batalla toma a la mitad de los caídos, y la otra mitad Odín, como dice aquí estrofa citada del Grímnismál". Alto luego continúa con la descripción del salón de Freyja, Sessrúmnir.Faulkes (1995:24). Teorías Saga de Egil En la saga de Egil, cuando Egill Skallagrímsson rechaza comer, su hija Þorgerðr (anglicalizada como "Thorgerd") dice que ella se irá sin comida y morirá de hambre, conociendo así a la diosa Freyja: |}} Britt-Mari Näsström dice que "como receptora de los muertos, su morada está abierta a las mujeres que han sufrido una muerte noble". Näsström cita el pasaje superior de la saga de Egil como ejemplo, y señala una conexión adicional potencial en la saga de Hervarar saga ok Heiðreks, donde la reina se ahorca en el dísarsalr (nórdico antiguo: "el salón de los Dís") tras descubrir que su esposo ha traicionado a su padre y hermano. Näsström comenta que "este Dís difícilmente podría referirse a otra que a la propia Freyja, la líder natural de las deidades femeninas llamadas dísir, y el lugar del suicidio de la reina parece estar conectado así con Freyja".Näsström (1999:61). Implicaciones John Lindow dice que si el elemento Fólk-'' de Fólkvangr se entiende como "ejército, entonces Fólkvangr aparece como alternativa a Valhalla. Lindow añade que, como Odín, Freyja tenía asociaciones con guerreros en que presidía sobre el combate eterno de Hjaðningavíg. Rudolf Simek teoriza que el nombre Fólkvangr es "con seguridad no mucho más antiguo que el propio Grímnismál" y añadde que la descripción del ''Gylfaginning se mantiene próxima a la descripción del Grímnismál, aunque las descripciones del Gylfaginning añaden que e Sessrúmnir está situado en Fólkvangr.Simek (2007:87). Según Hilda Ellis Davidson, Valhalla "es bien conocido por su participación en las imágenes de guerra y muerte", pero la importancia de otros salones en la mitología nórdica como Ýdalir, donde habita Ullr, y Fólkvangr de Freyja se han perdido.Davidson (1993:67). Britt-Mari Näsström enfatiza sobre que el Gylfaginning narra que "dondequiera que cabalgue en la batalla toma la mitad de los caídos", e interpreta a Fólkvangr como "el campo de los guerreros". Näsström comenta que: Siegfried Andres Dobat comenta que "en su función mitológica como electora de la mitad de los guerreros caídos para su reino de la muerte Fólkvangr, la diosa Freyja, sin embargo, emerge como su modelo mitológico para las Valkyrjar y las dísir".Dobat (2006:186). Barcos de piedra y situación de la otra vida protogermánica En un artículo de 2012, Joseph S. Hopkins y Haukur Þorgeirsson proponen una conexión entre Fólkvangr, Sessrúmnir y numerosos barcos de piedra encontrados por Escandinavia. Según Hopkins y Haukur, Fólkvangr y Sessrumnir muestran la imagen de un barco y un campo, que tiene implicaciones más amplias y pueden conectar a Freyja a la "Isis" de los suevos. Hopkins y Haukur proponen adicionalmente una conexión entre Fólkvangr y varias palabras germáncias referidas a la otra vida que continenen extensiones del protogermánico *wangaz', incluyendo el inglés antiguo ''Neorxnawang, potencialmente señalando al germánico antiguo "*wangaz de los muertos". Influencia moderna A comienzos del siglo XX, Karl Ernst Osthaus desarrolló el "Folkwang-Gedanke" o "Folkwang-Konzept", en el que arte y vida pueden reconciliarse. Varias instituciones culturales portan el nombre Folkwang (la escritura alemana de Fólkvangr), fundadas en este concepto. Estas instituciones incluyen el Museo Folkwang en Essen (abierto en 1902), la editorial Folkwang-Verlag (fundada en 1919), Folkwang Kammerorchester Essen (fundada en 1958), Folkwang-Musikschule en Essen (fundada en 1974) y la Universidad Folkwang de las Artes, centrándose en la música, teatro, danza, diseño y estudios académicos. En la franquicia de Nintendo, Fire Emblend Heroes, el señor principal Alfonse porta el arma Fólkvangr. Referencias Bibliografía * Bellows, Henry Adams (1923). The Poetic Edda. American-Scandinavian Foundation. * Davidson, Hilda Roderick Ellis (1993). The Lost Beliefs of Northern Europe (illustrated edition). Routledge. * Dobat, Siegfried Andres (2006). "Bridging Mythology and Belief: Viking Age Functional Culture as a Reflection of the Belief in Divine Intervention" as collected in Andren, A. Jennbert, K. Raudvere, C. Old Norse Religion sin Long Term Perspectives: Origins, Changes and Interactions, an International Conference in Lund, Sweden, June 3-7, 2004. Nordic Academic Press. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. * Hopkins, Joseph S. and Haukur Þorgeirsson (2012). "The Ship in the Field". RMN Newsletter 3, 2011:14-18. University of Helsinki. * Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. * Näsström, Britt-Mari (1999). "Freyja - The Trivalent Goddess" as collected in Sand, Reenberg Erik. Sørensen, Jørgen Podemann (1999). Comparative Studies in History of Religions: Their Aim, Scope and Validity. Museum Tusculanum Press. * Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. |Cassell. * Scudder, Bernard (Trans.) (2001). "Egils saga" as collected in various (2001). The Sagas of Icelanders. Penguin Group. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. * Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1907). The Elder Edda of Saemund Sigfusson. Norrœna Society. Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Mitología nórdica